


Three Fuck-Ups and A Baby Assassin

by Gemini_00



Series: Genetic Makeup [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Son of Batman (2014), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, F/M, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Mentioned Damian Wayne, Parent Bruce Wayne, Parent Slade Wilson, Past Child Abuse, Protective Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson POV, cursing, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Slade Wilson had been ignoring the Bats after the little 'your kid is mine' drop. What was supposed to be an easy job ended up being a custody arrangement





	Three Fuck-Ups and A Baby Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them! P.S: There is suppose to be a Nightwing and Deathstroke in season 2!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two. They have about 4k to go and only seven days left! Please!!
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000

Slade liked New York better than most cities. Not as many pesky vigilantes and not a total shit hole either. But God, he shoulda ran when he had the chance too. He had the seeping feeling that something wasn’t right when he dealt with the contract to kill some nobody politician, worth nearly three billion dollars. Slade played it easy, setting up the poison in the cup where the man would feel it two days after Slade was long gone. 

 

When Brucie Wayne walked into the restaurant and made a beeline for Slade Wilson’s table without even blinking, Slade knew it was a set up. The Bat had been attempting to contact him all week after Slade chose to drop that little bomb on him, frankly he only did it to beat the kid to it. Maybe cause a little bit of a stir, have a few good one liners ready for the next fight. But the more the man go to thinking about it. About all his other kids that he messed up. He chose not to think about it at all anymore. Rose hates him. Joey would rather have his head on a platter before talking to dear ol’ dad. Robin ain’t his kid- their history with one another shows that. Slade can’t have hurt  _ another  _ one of  _ his  _ kids. The brat was right. It doesn’t mean anything. Just like Slade making sure the runt didn’t get his brain splatter didn’t mean anything. Slade just doesn’t kill kids and until that brat is legal age then he is off limits for contracts.

 

He doesn’t need the Batman meddling in his goddamn life.

 

“I take it I’m not getting three billion,” Slade grunted when Brucie fucking Wayne sat down. The smile was stretched far and wide. The armani suit made the man look like the playboy he claimed to be. What Slade Wilson wouldn’t give to spit on it.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Bruce grinned, “You know how it is, the fiance needs a massage, butler needs a break,  _ kids  _ need hug and kisses goodbye.”

 

“What do you want, Wayne?” Slade glared, “I have real contracts to do with real people to kill.”

 

Brucie laughed, “Let's not get antsy, Ol’ Joe. Is it okay if I call you that? Slade just sounds so intimidating and dark.”

 

Slade wants to punch him in the face, but Batman is nothing if not prepared. He almost puts Slade to shame, but he can Black Bat in her civilian form now, she’s on a date or something with another super. Wonder Woman’s probably outside.

 

“You want to start the interrogation now or wait for dessert?” Slade bit out.

 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Bruce grinned as the waiter walked by, “Damn, well we are still waiting on one guest. Oh waiter, do you mind throwing out this wine my friend got us, it’s old. Three glasses of your finest red. No get me a shot of your best bourbon.”

 

The waiter took away Slade’s tainted wine. As if on cue, Talia al Ghul walked in with three suited assassins dressed in their own suits. She looked at the table with a raised eyebrow. She didn’t seem panic or suprised, but Slade could guess her heart was racing fast. The woman was a fucking killer and she’d best both of them half of the time. 

 

“Talia, don’t you look ravishing?” Brucie grinned ear to ear. Last Slade heard, the kid wasn’t allowed near the kid besides her few desperate attempts at redemption by informing Bats of Daddy Dearest plans for their little bundle of joy. A flash of anger went through Slade that was directed at the woman. Adeline fired a bazooka at him for endangering their babies, how could a  _ mother _ kill their only son. Her son. Bruce’s son. Slade’s son. Damian fucking Wayne.

 

Slade shook off that protective feeling he held solely for Rose and Joseph. The fucking demon wasn’t his.

 

“Beloved,” She greeted before eyeing Slade, “And you. I can’t say I wasn’t expecting a call, but this is unexpected. I was expecting something… less civil.”

 

“What’s the meaning of this Wayne?” He barked, “We about to talk who gets junior on the holidays. Dibs on Halloween.”

 

Brucie fucking Wayne laughed like the dipshit he is. It was irritating and stupid. Bruce took his Bourbon in one go, slapping his knee loud enough to earn the attention of the whole restaurant but they all looked away in fear of being considered rude. After all, who would correct the billionaire. What Slade wouldn’t give for a bullet to put between the crusader’s eyes. This wine tasted like shit, the showoff didn’t even order Slade a shot.

 

Bruce’s bright eyes flashed as he waved off the waiter. Apparently they were drinking on an empty stomach. Brucie pulled a contract out of his briefcase. Slade eyed it, Damian’s ancestry and genetic make up. Gone was the subject member and replaced with the name Slade Wilson.

 

“Are we all familiar with this?” Bruce asked, gone was the eccentric and replaced with something a little more brooding. It fit him much better, “This is my son’s genetic make up. We are the only three names that mean anything here?”

 

“Beloved, please,” Talia rolled her eyes, “I thought you’d be less foolish regarding this man. The only reason my father even had Wilson’s DNA included was for his own purposes. It doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“I’d hate to agree with the devil in prada, but she’s not wrong. Kid ain’t mine,” He forced out, “Just another one of your little birdies.”

 

Brucie ignored them and pulled out a huge file. A contract, something Slade is familiar with.

 

“Regardless,  _ my child _ shares your blood. No matter how small it is, not matter his heritage; I take that into consideration. I have had the best look through this with me and found every detail. I’d be glad to send you a copy. Starting with public identities; you are never to lay any claim to him. As far as the world knows, Damian’s mother was a mere accident that died.”

 

He stared at Talia. There was an intensity in her eyes that nearly turned Slade on. He remembered why he and Talia messed around again. A hot bitch is still hot.

 

“And as for Bird Boy?” Slade asked.

 

“Robin is nobody’s child. Strictly Batman’s partner. Robin already has enough incentive to be harmed in order to hurt the Batman. Whatever criminals may already assume, to confirm it would add danger. That goes for both of you as well. Never am I to hear you make a remark that even implies the boy is yours.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Slade rolled his eyes.

 

“You are to have no contact. If you are doing your ‘business’ in my region, you are to not engage and or harm him, no communications, do not seek him out,” Bruce stated. How the hell is Slade supposed to make a living if he can’t smack Robin around when the brat gets in the way. Brucie might actually be an idiot if he thinks he can trust his terrorist ex and hitman enemy.

 

“Of course,” Talia spoke.

 

“No communication whatsoever. No more encrypted codes. No nothing. No gifts. No saving the day. If he’s in danger you call me, and I deal with it,” Bruce threatened.

 

“Like you’ve dealt with it before,” Slade voiced, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but didn’t Momzilla over here already have a clone use your kid- wait, ours- like a marshmallow on a stick. Were you there for that? Or birdie number two? Here you are berating us like we're the bad parents, atleast we admit to our fuck-ups. You’re a pussy.”

 

Bruce stared at the man, his jaw clenching. Slade forced himself to relax, to stop himself from launching across the table and attacking the man. The daughter was the other table over holding a fork that Slade knew she could do some damage with.

 

“If Damian would like to contact either of you, it’s by my terms. Never alone. Never isolated. Just us three. Just by my standards,” Bruce continued with his gravelly voice, “If either of you harm him or manipulate him or take him, then you are an automatic enemy of the Justice League. I promise you there is nowhere you can hide from them.”

 

“I’ve seen superman, he ain’t that tough,” Slade snapped.

 

“He won’t be the one you have to worry about,” Brucie grinned viciously before sitting back up. And returning back to Brucie Wayne as if it was that easy. Slade thinks that Arkham might be locking up the wrong guys.

 

“I have permission to see my child again?” Talia aksed. It’s hopeless, even Slade knows that whatever this deal is supposed to give them is bullshit. That kid doesn’t want to be within 300 miles of his mom. Talia is a smart enough woman to know that, but Slade guessed at one point he’d been stupid enough to think his babies wanted to see him too.

 

“When  _ my child _ decides,” Bruce played her right. Talia swallowed whatever lump was in her throat.

 

“If I am to pass before Damian reaches adulthood, the contract stands. You remain with no rights. He goes into Alfred Pennyworth’s and/or Richard Graysons. If not them then Jason Todd and/or Barbara Gordon. If not then, the boy will be with Clark Kent and/or Diana Prince. Hal Jordan is the absolute last person on that list. But understand, no matter what you think you can do  _ my child _ will not be harmed.”

 

“And if  _ your child _ were to flee the nest?” Slade asked because fuck this contract. Fuck Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul. If they’re so adamant that Slade is the big bad then they have another thing coming, “Face it Bruce, you have a poor track record for kids. Worse than mine and I’m supposed to be the bad guy here. If you are so adamant that I share a part in this, than fine. Kid’s fucking mine. 15% of that brat is me, and that means that your precious boy is more of a cold blooded killer than you think. If I have a person to kill and the brat gets in the way then i’ll remind him why it’s a bad idea to get in the way when Daddy is hunting. If I want to send a birthday card then I’m going to send it. You don’t want me in his life, then you better be careful about where you tread. Fuck you.”

 

Slade stood up, seeing red. He was expecting Talia to follow him when the assassins blocked his way, blocked any view. He was sure the Cain girl was already in costumed somehow- ready to swoop in.

 

When he turned around Talia was elegantly writing her name.  _ The woman who killed her son, their son.  _ Just how stupid does Bruce have to be to know that power or her father will always come first. Doesn’t Bruce see that eventually he will have to break his rule. He should just leave them all be. That’d be best, why’d he have to throw this in their faces. Why is he trying to make Slade feel obligated?

 

“It would be in your best intrest to sign, Deathstroke,” Talia stared him down, “If something should befall my heir due to you, I promise my father’s  _ sweet spot  _ for you will not protect you.”

 

She slapped the pen to his chest before leaving with her men. Slade examined the restaurant. The Super and Cain were gone. The waiters wandered around leaving the two father there. 

 

“This contract is a warning,” Bruce stated, “Signing it means nothing. I realize that right now, you have no use for my son nor do you want him. But one day you will for something, and I don’t trust you. So from one shouldn’t-be father to another, Deathstroke will always be a major priority that I will put down. If you are to think you have any say in his life or need for him, it will never happen. I promise you.”

 

“Or what?” Slade threatened.

 

Bruce gave him a smile without an answer instead his phone rang, “I’ll be there in a minute. Love you too, Cassandra.”

 

He clicked off, “Well that was my daughter, she can be a bit impatient. So I’m heading out. I think you should reconsider my offer. Sit on it a bit.”

 

Fucking Bruce Wayne. He fucking ruined New York!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part. Not much action but imagine this fucking dinner. I love Brucie and we need more fics where he acts like a dumb dumb to piss off Slade. So my pouty mouth came out here because Slade is a bad guy. You know he says Fuck.
> 
> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000


End file.
